


An Illegal Agreement 非法协定

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Comedy, Enemy Lovers, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 帝国最令人闻风丧胆的海军官在一场意外中失去了她的船；与此同时，初出茅庐的海盗船长遭遇了她职业生涯里第一个投票危机。二人再次相遇，决定暂时互帮互助——以完全非法的形式。*架空海盗paro，海盗沙x海军灵梦*我一定是脑子被门夹了才老是用这种风格写日本作品同人*一切考据错误属于作者





	1. 恶徒之港·上

**Author's Note:**

> -主角-
> 
> 博丽灵梦：萨那度帝国海军上尉。打击海盗积极分子，以“海盗=敌人”为原则，把视野范围内所有的海盗消灭，是海盗们忌惮的敌人。擅用长剑，怀里还有一把手枪但几乎不用。
> 
> 雾雨魔理沙：星屑号船长，刚成为船长一年左右。在速度与顺手牵羊方面无人能及，运气也不错，总能死里逃生，因此生意一直还顺利直到最近。战斗上信奉火力，惯用手枪。
> 
> 爱丽丝：星屑号的舵手。与魔理沙搭档多年，经常纠正魔理沙的言行。不愿意让别人知道自己的姓氏。

首先唤醒她的是疼痛。针刺一样的痛感从小腿开始，逐渐漫上来，淹没了她。她感觉自己的皮肤在燃烧。勉力掀开眼皮，强烈的日光立刻涌进来，令她忍不住又闭上眼。海浪声。从远方传来海浪声，此起彼伏，永无止息。她在一片沙滩上。

一片影子挡住了太阳。“喂，你，”声音在她头顶响起，仿佛是从水里传来的那样模糊不清。“听得见吗？”

冷水淋到了她脸上。她止不住地抽搐，咳嗽，挣扎着把眼睛又睁开了些。更多的影子围上来。“那是海军制服？”“说不定是偷来的。”“看看她的手，有戒指。”她的胳臂被粗暴地拽起来，疼痛立刻扩大了十倍。她想跳起来剁掉那只抓着自己胳臂的手，但一动也动不了。

“樱花和锚*，是萨那度海军的军徽。”低低的笑声流进她耳中。“我们捡到宝了。”

 

 

“告诉你个好消息。”

“你快认输了？”水手歪起嘴角，哐的一声把杯子掼到桌上。他的话引起了围观者的哄笑。

他的对手，坐在木桌另一头的少女，耸了耸肩。“你不仅是这座岛上最差劲的水手，还是个会在一杯之内倒下的娘娘腔。”

水手瞪着少女，但一个嗝冲上他的喉咙，令他不得不闭嘴把怒吼生生压下去。少女端起酒杯慢慢饮下，在众人的吸气声中把酒杯倒扣在面前，然后望向他。她的脸已经红透了，但那双金色的眼睛依然亮得可恨。咬咬牙，水手端起了下一杯酒。他们面前已经各自摆开了十几个倒扣着的酒杯。越来越多的钞票和钱币被压在桌上，还有更多钞票被攥在周围人手里。他们睁大眼睛关注这场战况已经有好一阵子，急切的空气被酝酿得越来越燥热。他们盯着水手紧闭双眼把酒咽下去，发出欢呼。

“上啊！再来！”

“让那小鬼见识下！”

水手睁眼时，眼神发直。一个胜利的微笑凝固在他的脸上——接着他直挺挺地向后倒去，撞到了人群。

人们往水手的方向发出嘘声，不一会儿四下散去。少女双手撑着桌沿站起来，将桌面上的钱都拢进自己手里。她抛了一枚硬币给吧台，然后晃着步子走向大门。

还没摸到门把，她就听见数个粗重的脚步正在从门外向自己迫近。醉态从她身上一扫而空。她飞快地穿过嘈杂的大厅，撞开椅子和醉鬼，从酒馆侧门冲出去，但有五个人已经堵在那里等她了。

“雾雨魔理沙。”为首的男人挂着嘲讽的笑意向她逼近。再近几步，他的影子就能把她罩住。“往最混乱的地方找，总能找到你。”

“而你还是这么光彩照人，杰克。”魔理沙哂笑着节节后退。“是杰克吗？还是说那家伙这次又换了个人来找我？”

他们慢慢将魔理沙逼进了一个院子。他们都有刀剑，腰带上挂着手枪，有的人卷起的袖口下露出长枪盾牌的纹身，暗示他们为斯卡雷特家族效命。而在这座海盗之岛，奥萨安**，提起斯卡雷特家族——

“‘恶魔’实在是太有礼貌了。不用她说，我也会自己过去，向她致以最诚挚的歉意。”魔理沙退到墙根。

“去跟骷髅表现诚意吧，”领头人拔剑。“斯卡雷特只在乎你什么时候把东西还给她。”

剑光闪过，扑了个空。魔理沙早已跳上身旁的垃圾桶，又在下一击到来前向上一跃，攀上了窗沿。下面的人拔枪向她射击。她跳进室内，子弹几乎擦着她的肩膀飞进来，打碎了镜子和台灯。她猫着腰向房间另一头跑去，听见了外面的骚动：似乎有人想要如法炮制，结果翻倒了垃圾桶。翻了个白眼，她冲上二楼阳台，然后拔出手枪架在了晾衣绳上。

一时间，街上的人只感到一个影子从自己头顶滑过。当他们抬头看时，魔理沙已经跳到了对面的阳台上，准确来说，摔了进去。实在太要命了，她对自己说，一边爬起来一边揉脑袋。这下子，回船后她就有 ** **两个**** 坏消息要告诉爱丽丝了。

“她在那里！”

枪声又一次响起。魔理沙闪进房间，顺楼梯而上，爬进阁楼，然后从阁楼另一头的窗户爬上了房顶。红陶瓦在她脚下噼啪作响。她一路向北跑，在屋顶之间跳跃，不断横穿巷子，与追兵拉开了距离，但枪声和脚步声依旧遥遥地跟在她身后。一排屋顶到了尽头，她差点没停住脚，堪堪在屋檐上稳住身体。两块瓦片掉了下去，在满是尘土的街道上摔成碎片。没有更低的屋顶了，她只剩下两个选择：冒着摔断肋骨的风险跳下去，或者回头。

几秒钟后，魔理沙选择了第三个。

一个马夫正准备把马牵进院子，突然大把钞票和硬币从天而降，玎玲哐啷地撒了一地。他赶忙冲进人群去捡，甚至没来得及注意到自己松开了缰绳，更没能注意到一个小小的人影已经顺着水管滑了下来，一跃跳上马背。直到听见马蹄声响起，他才抬头，正逢魔理沙经过他身旁。“谢啦。”魔理沙对他划了个致意的手势。

她两腿一夹，长驱而去，把马夫的怒喊远远抛在身后。混乱的人群应该能把斯卡雷特的手下再堵一段时间，足够她找个地方躲起来。她俯下身问马儿：“你知道哪里藏起来最方便吗？”

马儿仰头嘶鸣一声。

“看来我们想的一样，”她的脸上露出笑容。“真可惜没法带你上船。”

一幢二层楼高、装饰着盆栽和不搭调的彩旗的蓝色砖房出现在视野里，渐渐向他们靠近。房子的正门没有门板，只有一个门拱。拱下两三个涂脂抹粉的妓女正站在那里向路过的水手调笑。她们的领口全部低到胸脯呼之欲出的程度，丝袜不时从裙子下摆里露出来。喧嚷的人声从她们身后传出来，连在大街都能听到。“‘莉莉·邦尼’，生意还是那么好，”魔理沙说，拍拍马脖子。“我们就在这里告别吧。”避开门口的几个人，魔理沙驱马来到‘莉莉·邦尼’侧面外墙的一排窗户下，从马背上小心地站起来——如果有妓女看到这一幕一定会忍不住尖叫——迅速跳起来扒住了窗台的外沿。受惊的马叫了一声跑走了。她完全悬在空中。长出几口气，她用手臂和腰腹一使力，撑起上半身，爬进了窗户。

窗户里的景象可完全出乎她的意料。

房间中央的大床上，赤身裸体地躺着一个男人；还有一个人背对窗户正在穿衣服，听见响动，停下了手里的动作。“呃。”魔理沙有那么一瞬间忘词了，一只手又撑回窗框上。“那个啥……抱歉啊，你们继续。”

然后她发现一个妓女坐在床头，双手被反绑、口里塞着布团，正瞪大眼睛望着她。

还没反应过来，魔理沙就被拽到一边，撞在墙上。一股凉意抵上魔理沙的喉咙，她不用费心去低头就知道那是把匕首，于是举起双手。那个人半张脸在帽檐下，一开口，声音年轻得令人惊讶：“这是哪里？”

魔理沙挑眉。“‘莉莉·邦尼’。……妓院？”

“我看得出这是妓院。”匕首又逼近了一点，令魔理沙不得不向后仰头。“我是问这个地方是哪里？”

“奥萨安。”魔理沙说。

那人顿了顿。“把你身上的钱交出来。”

魔理沙往自己裤子口袋的方向斜了一眼。趁那个人跟着转移视线的一刹那，魔理沙迅速抓住了对方握着匕首的右手的手腕，借力向对方的喉咙刺去。对方挣脱她的手跳开了。魔理沙从腰带上拔枪，指向对方，然而对方完全不为所动，反而再次向她冲来。匕首在半空中划出一道银光。魔理沙堪堪躲过，心跳如鼓。她很久没见过动作这么快的人，更别提交手，在如此近的距离下，她几乎无法在被刺中之前瞄准开枪，也来不及扔枪拔出自己的短剑。很快她就被逼到了床沿，慌乱中磕到膝盖窝，跌进床里，紧接着双手都被对方制住，摁在了床上。那个人的帽子掉了，黑发流泻而下，而魔理沙盯着她的脸，在一个心跳间忘记了反抗。

“是你？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *樱花、橡树叶和锚是日本海军军徽的图案，这里借用一下。
> 
> **“奥萨安”这个海盗之岛的名字就是“拿骚(Nassau)”倒过来写。


	2. 恶徒之港·下

一头金发在床单上铺开，一双金色的眼睛瞪着灵梦。望进那双眼睛，灵梦似乎又看见了那个跪在她面前的海盗。

***

_海盗扬着头，看上去比起恐惧更多的是好奇。风将她肮脏的金发吹乱，其中一绺垂在她的眼前。她虹膜的颜色在阳光下好像熔化的琥珀。_

_“长官，这个人藏在货舱里，”士兵用枪口压下海盗的头，问道。“我们怎么处置她？”_

***

急促的拍门声打断了灵梦的回忆。她向门口瞟了一眼，只见几道人影出现在扇叶木板门外，那不甚牢靠的木门被砸得一晃一晃，眼看门闩就要松了。

“我的船员来了，你最好逃命。”魔理沙说。

“你在撒谎。”

在她身下，魔理沙耸耸肩：“是吗？”

灵梦犹豫了一下。就在此时，门被破开，三个男人闯了进来，其中一个对眼前的情景吹了声口哨。被绑在床头柱上的妓女发出更大的呜呜声，使劲挣扎，但来人看都没多看她一眼，径直走到床边。灵梦没有动作。她的头被一把手枪顶住了。“喂，虽然多亏你帮我们找到了她，不过要算账你得排队。”

“排队？”魔理沙大声抗议。

下一秒灵梦夺枪，崩了那个人的脑袋。另外两人根本没看清她的动作。在他们慌慌张张地拔枪时，灵梦已经调转枪口，在第二个人胸口开了个血洞。最后一个人转而拔出短剑扑过来。灵梦身形一闪，躲开剑锋，从对方身侧绕到他的背后，然后用枪托在他后脑狠狠给了一下。男人倒地后，灵梦往他头上补了一枪，把手枪别进腰带。她又从地上捡起短剑，从尸体身上卸下剑鞘，也装到自己的腰带上。

此时，她想起来还有一个人。“魔理沙？”

一回头，罪魁祸首却已经不见了。

 

“这可不妙。”会计把羽毛笔插回墨水瓶，摘下眼镜。

“告诉我情况有多糟糕。”爱丽丝双手撑在桌上追问。

会计叹口气，又戴上眼镜，开始一页页地翻面前的账本。“六桶鲸油，一百五十箱烟草，总共能卖400，如果棉布也能卖出去就是500。给木工100，给医生200*，还有两名船员的医疗费。这些全部扣掉，我们每个人能分到……8个银币。”

“8个银币？”爱丽丝重复道。

会计从镜片后望向她，无言地合上了账本。

爱丽丝直起腰，开始揉眉心。上一次他们光顾的货船上只有三百箱烟草和六十桶糖浆，她原本还以为那次就是他们赔本买卖的巅峰……她仿佛已经能听到船员的抱怨声了，如果那不是要求重新票选船长的吼声的话。

“船长会把价讲得更高的，”最后爱丽丝说。

“最好是这样。我们已经快没钱补给了。”

就在这时，舱门被敲开。医生探头进来，说：“克里夫的腿烂了，我们得给他截肢。”

爱丽丝长叹一口气。会计说：“好了，现在又得花一笔补偿金。”

“船长呢？”医生问。“说好的一天已经过了。”他的潜台词是：如果这单又亏，大伙都等不及把船长绑在桅杆上大卸八块了。

爱丽丝额头上的血管开始跳。

“她正在回来的路上。我保证。”

 

一路逃进小巷，魔理沙背靠墙壁，气喘吁吁。她早就该回到船上了，但是她还不想回去，至少不能在找到安抚船员的办法之前。她已经在总督的秘书面前用尽平生所学威逼利诱的招数，对方的答复依然明确：就这个价，不贷款，不赊账。魔理沙摸了摸上衣内口袋里的钱袋。那重量简直令人心酸。算上这一单，她的船已经有两趟没有赚到钱了。她毫不怀疑，等自己回去，最好的结局是被投票罢免，更可能的结局是被投票罢免然后被卸下一条胳膊或腿。或许刚刚到手的东西能够帮上忙。问题是，她也没完全想好下一步该怎么走，而且以她对那家伙的了解，那家伙可能直到这一天结束都不会发现。到那时可就晚了。

太阳已经快爬到头顶。她需要立即想出一个办法，一个非常、非常赚钱的办法。

一个人影像只轻捷的鸟儿一样落在魔理沙面前。对方刚拔剑出鞘，魔理沙就自觉举起双手：“你就不能换个方式打招呼吗？”

灵梦歪歪脑袋，还是把剑架在了魔理沙的脖子旁。

“是了，”魔理沙对天翻了个白眼。“我都快忘了你的作风。”

“你说这里是奥萨安。”灵梦说。

“难道看上去不像？你没看到满街带刀带枪的，还有港口飘着的黑旗？”

“最近一艘离港的船什么时候出发？”

魔理沙挑起一边眉毛。

“你终于被轰下船了？”

“你才像是被轰下船了。”剑刃离魔理沙的脖子又近了两寸。“最近一艘离港的船叫什么名字，什么时候出发？”

魔理沙慢慢将手放下，抱臂。“就算我告诉你，你能上船吗？就算是我们这种船，也不是谁想上就能上的咧。你走到他们面前，砍一个人，然后说：‘让我加入。’我敢打赌他们会拿枪叫你滚，而且不出半天岛上的所有船员都会绕开你走路。”

灵梦握剑的力道似乎松了一松。“别想把我拉进什么奇怪的计划。我不像你，我可有非常重要的事情要办。”

“要是出不了岛，再大的事你也办不了。”

魔理沙将这句话说得太过轻松笃定。灵梦不禁盯住她的双眼，目光越来越紧：“什么意思？”

“我只是想说，出海不带行李很危险的。”

这句话像打开了一个开关。灵梦听了，面色一下子变白，左手立刻伸进外套的内口袋，摸了好几次。接着她的脸涨得通红。

“喂喂！看着点剑！”

“你！”灵梦冲着魔理沙大喊，几乎要跟她撞上鼻子。“还给我！”

“已经被我藏起来了，杀了我你更找不到它，”魔理沙一边努力忽视冷冰冰的剑刃抵在皮肤上的感觉，一边放低声音说道。“这座岛上的人都不知道你就是 ** **那位**** 博丽上尉。如果我告诉他们，再以萨那度海军军官戒指为证，不管是不是真信，他们都很愿意把你撕碎，再点着你的尸体围起来跳场篝火舞。就算是你也杀不完整座岛的海盗。”见灵梦握着剑柄的手指节发白，魔理沙悄悄咽口唾沫，再次开口，声音近乎耳语：“我认识你，而且我没有跟任何人讲过。在这座岛上，能帮你——有可能帮你的，只有我。”

有那么仿佛半个世纪那样长的时间，她们只是彼此干瞪眼。灵梦瞪着眼前这个家伙，很想动动手腕划开她的喉咙，但到最后她只是“唰”地收剑入鞘。

魔理沙长出了一口气。“你要去哪里？”

“回萨那度。送我到宁艮港*就可以了，在那里我自己找船回国。”尽管收了剑，灵梦仍然将一只手搭在剑柄上。“那么，交换是？”

魔理沙飞快转动脑筋。为什么萨那度海军的王牌，博丽上尉，会孤身一人、一无所有地出现在奥萨安，海盗的大本营？当然有一种可能，她是来执行卧底任务的，但假若如此她就不应该戴戒指。戒指是能证明她身份的物件，如果她在宁艮港有接头人就不需要了。另一种可能：她出现在这里是个意外。灵梦从来只在她的军舰上执行清剿海盗的任务，而奥萨安方圆几海里一旦出现军舰，堡垒必然会敲响警钟；又鉴于灵梦身边没有一个部下，她也无意去寻找，这就能推出结论：她的军舰在远离奥萨安的地方遇难，只有她被海盗带来奥萨安，并逃了出来。

下一个问题：灵梦执行的任务是什么？魔理沙想起了近来在水手之间流传的谣言，以及她不久前听到的一句话： ** **斯卡雷特现在急需一艘快船**** 。

“交换是，”注视着灵梦的一举一动，魔理沙慢慢说。“ ** **‘蛇之床’号**** 的地点，以及你的协助。”

 

“在极北之地的语言里，蛇之床就是金子的意思。三十年来，没有人知道这艘船的下落。”帕秋莉挥挥指尖，书就在半空中打开，像只驯服的鸽子落在她的茶伴面前。

“应该说，是‘至今为止，没有别人知道’。”奥萨安的恶魔——蕾米利亚·斯卡雷特微笑道，端起茶杯。

摊开的书页上，是羽毛笔字撰写的一行行航海日志，记载了蛇之床号消失前最后的行踪。日志的主人，巴特莱船长，在三十年前的某日驾驶一艘货船与蛇之床号在洋面上不期而遇。据他所记，蛇之床号在途中偶遇风暴，不仅损毁严重，还偏离了航线；船长向身为同胞的他求助，请求他借一些木板和绳索。“这艘船有些古怪，船员个个守口如瓶，船长也礼貌地绕开了我关于他的任务的所有疑问，不过，他倒是对我透露了他接下来的打算：他想向南行驶，如果运气不错，不出二十天就能抵达一个小港口，在那儿他们能对船体进行比较彻底的修缮，那之后他们再考虑重新规划航线，”巴特莱在夹在书页中的一张纸条上如此写道。

显然蛇之床号的运气并不好。它永远没能到达港口，最有可能是在某场突然的风暴中葬身海底。总之，再没人见过它。

这本该是起普通事故，直到蛇之床号的母国发疯似的派军队搜索打捞，人们才知道，原来那艘船负责运送的是金币。不是一箱、十箱，而是 ** **一整只船**** 。一时间不论海盗还是普通人都掀起了寻找遗失金币的热潮。蛇之床号最后的航程安排——尽管政府一再制止——从不知谁人手中流出，在黑市上出现了无数的手抄副本，衍生出了不下五个版本。作家们则开动脑筋，将蛇之床号的故事加工成或惊悚或浪漫的传奇，搬上舞台，印成册子，趁机大捞一笔。不过，不论谁抱着什么心思、身怀何种绝技，只要得不到蛇之床号偏离航线之后的航行信息，就几乎不可能在茫茫大海上找到它。几年后，蛇之床号的母国放弃了；再几年后，所有人都放弃了。

巴特莱船长应该是唯一一个知晓蛇之床号最后去向的人。他没有将这段信息保留在航海日志的正文里，也没有公之于众，或许是早先就察觉到了什么，事后则打算自己悄悄去打捞宝藏。然而，事实是，巴特莱船长回国不久便染上肺结核，两次试图出海皆半途而废，第三次出海前病情急剧恶化，死在了病床上。

这个秘密他连儿子都没有告诉。葬礼后，他的儿子将航海日志连同父亲的其他遗物一起装箱，扔进阁楼。二十多年后，一个对主人心怀怨愤的佣人在阁楼中翻箱倒柜想顺点儿值钱物什，结果翻出了这本日志，而正好，他又十分熟悉蛇之床号的故事，于是带着日志辞职，还将日志中关键的部分抄了好几份卖了出去。

等到政府将这名佣人逮捕，并试图回收日志时，消息已经传开了。

现在蕾米莉亚面前的这本，是货真价实的巴特莱船长日志。她可不信任什么手抄件。要知道渠道对她来说不成问题；更何况，她还有位魔女朋友。

“不过，别人迟早还是会赶来的，”帕秋莉从书里抬头，望向她兴致勃勃的友人。“你的人还没有把你那艘快船讨回来吗？”

 

“星屑号是整个奥萨安、不，整片海上最快的船。百分之百，童叟无欺。”

说完，魔理沙抬抬下巴，朝港口方向吹了个口哨：“那就是。”

灵梦的目光首先落到一艘战舰上。那艘船应该是由军舰改装而成，有三层炮甲板，密密匝匝的炮口排列在两舷。战斗力还成，她在心中估摸道。就在这时，耳侧传来两声轻咳，她的肩膀被点了一下。“呃，不是那艘。”

顺着魔理沙手指的方向，灵梦的视线一路向左，扫过四五艘船——最后在一艘最小的船上停下来。

在左右的大战舰中间，它漂来荡去，像只小玩具。

她转头看向魔理沙。   

“喂，你那是什么眼神！我告诉你，她可是只用三个月就跑完了……”

“只有八门炮？总共？”

直击要害。魔理沙缩了一下，玩起肩头的小辫子，呵呵哂笑：“是啦，她原本只是艘轻型商船，改装成这样已经是极……喂你别走啊！”

糟糕。糟糕透顶。她就知道太快答应魔理沙的条件不会有好下场。

魔理沙在小巷子里提出的方案很简单：灵梦入伙，协助星屑号取得金子，然后星屑号载灵梦去宁艮港。对这个方案，灵梦随手就能数出十个问题，她决定还是先摆出最明显的那个：“我可是军人。”

巴特莱船长日志流传到萨那度后，国王立刻决定派人去寻找蛇之床号，而考虑到中途可能会有大批海盗跳出来碍事，这件差事自然而然落到了“在处理海洋问题方面经验丰富”的博丽上尉头上。且不论海军与海盗的冲突，单就抢金子这一件事上，她与魔理沙也绝对属于对立阵营。

但是对此魔理沙好像并没觉得有什么：“本来金子就不可能原样捞上来的，你拿一点，我拿一点，别让你老板知道，不就好了？”

灵梦张嘴，发现要说的话太多，干脆闭上了。

她的肩膀被大力拍了两下：“你是怕被做掉吗？放松，我是船长，只要我放话，其他人绝对不敢碰你。”

灵梦脑海中立刻浮现出魔理沙挡在一群壮汉面前挥舞双臂的画面——算了吧，那还不如她自己拔剑来得快。

“成交？”魔理沙伸出右手。“你能交差，我也能赚钱，谁也不亏欠谁。”

一阵沉默。几只鸽子落到她们头顶的晾衣绳上，咕咕叫。

最后，灵梦叹口气，伸出右手，“话说回来，你到底是怎么知道我的任务是去寻找蛇之床号的？”

十几分钟前她们围绕这个题僵持了不知几轮，差点还再次大打出手。

“猜的。——不，其实是现在这个时期比较微妙，你又正好出现，就往那边想了一下……你快把剑收起来啦！”

于是，事情就演变成了这副局面。灵梦记得魔理沙说过自己运气特别好，在她看来魔理沙倒是回回都能中彩的那位。另外，她还怀疑魔理沙是不是从第一次见面起就对她使用了什么巫术，不然，她想不通为什么每次她跟魔理沙在一起时，都会做出立即后悔的决定。一如以往，灵梦放弃了过于复杂又没有答案的思考。她朝星屑号所在的码头快步走去。“带我上去。”

魔理沙又恢复了那副嘿嘿的笑脸，十分狗腿地凑上她：“等上了船，你就是我们的猎手啦！”

她一点儿也不想去搭理。

 

走到星屑号跟前，才会发现这艘船比在远处看上去的要大：主桅占去了全船至少六分之五的高度，以至于人站在下面根本看不清杆头。船身纤长，轻捷小巧，令人想起灵缇。魔理沙抓着绳梯，三两下翻上船头。灵梦紧随其后，无视那些或好奇或怀疑的视线，跟着她进了船长室。

推开门，只见一位留着金色短发的女海盗正抱臂等在门边，听见响动就拦上来，“魔理沙……”

魔理沙抬手，做了个“停”的手势，往背后一指。

灵梦看见女海盗越过魔理沙的肩头瞥了自己一眼，仿佛才注意到有自己这么个人似的。下一秒，她就被推出门外。“请等一会儿。”女海盗含含糊糊地甩下这么一句，啪地关上了门。

行吧，至少还算客气。灵梦原地环顾一圈，最后抱着剑，靠上墙板。

而船长室内，魔理沙正试图用自己的方法告诉她的舵手事态没有看上去那样糟。“爱丽丝，我有一个好消息和两个坏消息，想先听哪个？”

爱丽丝神情复杂：“哪个都无所谓。一名水手已经提出罢免船长了。”

“什……是谁？”

“刚帮你压下去。但坚持不了多久，会有更多人抗议，到时候你就等着被吊起来吧。”说完，爱丽丝往船长桌上一倚，“希望你的好消息能好到令他们改变主意。”

魔理沙咽口唾沫，知道说服这个舵手才仅仅是说服所有船员的第一关。“你还记得，蛇之床号吗？”

“那艘宝藏船。怎么了？”

“刚刚我带进来的那个人，她知道蛇之床号在哪里，愿意带我们去。”

爱丽丝挑起一边眉毛，露出“这个人又在做梦”的表情。

“在我们那儿有句话，是怎么说的来着：老鼠总喜欢聚成一窝。虽然你一直都挺有骗子天赋的，我也很欣慰你这么快找到了同族，不过你还是趁早把她赶下船吧。”

“爱……”

“我也知道，什么巴特莱船长日志，但那用脚也能想到是 ** **谣传**** 。她肯定是从酒馆里听来的。”

“爱丽丝，她是萨那度军舰上的水手。”

爱丽丝抬起头。

“军舰？”

“而且是艘超级大战舰，”魔理沙绕到桌子另一侧，双手撑上桌面。“他们的任务就是寻找蛇之床号。海军总不可能仅凭谣言就出动吧？”

她看见爱丽丝的眼神开始认真。“水手？”

“对。在上军舰之前她还是平民，不算编制内的士兵，你可以放心。现在她的船遭了难，她已经没有任务在身了，她也需要赚一笔回国路费。”

“水手最多只会知道航船的目的地。”爱丽丝提醒道。

魔理沙耸肩一笑：“那不就够了吗？”

沉默在船长室内盘旋了一会儿。魔理沙惴惴不安地盯着对面，直到爱丽丝揉揉额角，叹息出声：“看来你总算带来了一个真正的好消息。”

她如释重负，露出八颗牙齿的笑容：“当然啦。”

“那，另外两个坏消息呢？”

“一是我们上一趟货只卖了不到500银币；二是恶魔恐怕也在找金子，已经盯上这艘船了。”

“……”

 

另一边，灵梦还靠在门外。在她脚前，是从甲板缝隙漏进船舱的阳光；在她头顶，是不时落下的灰尘与永不停歇的脚步声。她盯着那些晃来晃去的影子出神。这儿一切都跟军舰截然不同，却有着某种相似的井然有序的节奏，甲板上水手们的号子声令她想起自己战舰上的水手——停止，现在还不到悲伤的时候，她不能再去想那些葬身海底的部下，她应该专注于当下。寻找蛇之床号的任务，金子，与魔理沙的交易。

但她不可遏制地又一次陷入回忆。

***

_“扔海里去。”说完，她转身。_

_“等等！”_

_贼人临终前的挣扎不值得一丝一毫的同情，然而那女孩的嗓音里有某种东西，或许是真诚，或许是别的什么。总之，她回头了：“什么？”_

_“我想说，你们已经偏离航线了，”跪在地上，海盗又昂起她那愚蠢的笑脸。“这儿是迷雾区，一艘船都跑不了。”_

_傻子都看得出来。浓稠的白雾正在甲板上翻滚，在他们身边盘旋；他们连稍微高一点儿的帆都看不见。军舰很久以前就停止走动了，现在只是在海上漂着。“所以呢？”她有些烦躁。_

_“我知道怎么出去，”海盗说。“松开我。我能帮忙。”_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *西印度海盗们有这样的协定：“假如他们做成了一笔‘大买卖’，首先，以下所有的这些花销会从总收益中减去，包括给猎手支付的200个西班牙大银币，给维修和保养船只的木工支付的100个或150个西班牙大银币，给外科医生的200个或250个大银币。”技术人员不论在哪个时代都是香饽饽啊…
> 
> *“宁艮”就是“にんげん”的音译，捏他人间之里。
> 
> 灵梦真正的想法后面会解释。
> 
> 后两场谈判处理得很草率，以后有时间再修改吧…


End file.
